The OLED display device has advantages of high luminous efficiency, fast response time, being more flexible, emitting light without backlight, thus being applied widely. At the same time, with the rise of the fingerprint recognition technology, the developers begin to research how to apply the fingerprint recognition technology to the OLED display device, so as to enhance safety and operability thereof.
A conventional capacitance fingerprint sensing device is separately arranged for fingerprint recognition in non-display area of the OLED display device. The capacitance fingerprint sensing device has a complicated structure needed to be disposed in non-display area of the display device, which enlarges the non-display area and has an influence on the overall structure of the display device, and OLED display technology cannot integrate with the fingerprint recognition technology to achieve the full-screen fingerprint recognition.